Destin Roommates
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: What if Tori and her friends won a contest for a new house, but they weren't the only ones.
1. Winning the contest!

In an apartment building in blue bay harbor…

Tori: Girls, come on. The show is about to start.

Marah: Alright, alright Tor calm down.

Skyla: Fuck calming down. We might win!

Kelly: You guys do relies (is that spelled right?) the odds of us winning.

Tori: Do _you _relies the odds of me punching you in the face if you don't shut up!

Kapri: Quiet, it's on!

Tori and her friends all shared an apartment in blue bay harbor; CA. Tori was a tough tomboy with mad surfing skills. Skyla was a girl who liked to skateboard every now and then. Marah and Kapri were two sisters who were a bit girly, but were sweet at heart. And Kelly was the brains of the group. She dreamed of owning her on sport shop. She was going to take over her dad's shop, but some thugs burned it down. She cried for two weeks strait, but she has been doing better. They were all best friends true to the end. The entered a contest that would win them a free suit in Blue Bay Harbor.

TV Guy (I'm an idiot :): Welcome to the win a suit sweep stakes! I'm your host Joe! Tonight we will pick the winners for the suit in blue bay harbor. And the winners are…

All the girls were now very exited and were crossing their fingers as hard as they could.

Joe: Tori Hanson, Kelly Holloway, Skyla Stellar, _and _Marah and Kapri Cally!

All the girls were now screaming like mad.

Tori: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON.

Skyla: WE GET A _FREE _SUIT.

All the girls continued screaming until Kelly finally spoke up.

Kelly: Guys, doesn't this me we have to start packing. I mean, we move in tomorrow.

Just then all the girls stopped screaming and looked at each other, and they all rushed into their rooms to pack.

Meanwhile at the other side of blue bay harbor…

Dustin: Dude I can't believe we won!

Hunter: This is so awesome.

Cam: This beats all odds

Shane: Fuck the odds. We WON!

Blake: WE _ACTUALLY_ Won!

Blake and his friends also shared an apartment. Blake and his brother Hunter were adopted by the Bradleys. They were **_way_** into motocross. Dustin was the goof of the group, but was smart when it was time to be serious. He, like the Bradley brothers, was also into motocross. Shane was into skateboarding and dreamed of being sponsored. Cam was the brains for the group who enjoyed being around technology. They had entered a different contest and won a different suit than the girls._ Or was it?_


	2. Meeting

The girls were escorted by a limo the next day to their new home.

Marah: Wow! You guys look at this place.

They all looked in awe at the suit painted in pale white with giant windows with a balcony and full view of the beach. And a small pit in the middle of the room with a circular shaped couch and a 35 in plasma screen TV. Also a chrome kitchen that looked like it came strait out of the future.

Tori: This is so awesome.

Skyla: Come on let's go pick out our rooms.

They all rushed to the hallway with the rooms they would be staying. But Kelly stopped when she noticed a Japanese styled door across the hallway with the rooms. Curious, she opened it and screamed when she saw what was inside.

Kapri: That sounds like Kelly!

Tori: Come on!

The all rush to Kelly to find out why she screamed.

Skyla: Kelly! What's wrong?!

But she soon got her answer as she saw the boys in another hallway full of rooms. Immediately all the girls got into fighting stances.

Tori: Who the hell are you?

Blake: Hey! Wait a minute. We don't want any trouble.

Marah: Then what are you doing in our suit?

Hunter: _Your suit?_ This is our suit

Just then, the manager of the suit came in.

Joe: Hey guys.

Kelly: Joe! What the hell is up with this!

Kelly pointed at the guys

Joe: What, didn't you guys know?

All: NO!

Joe: Oh! Well you see you may have entered different sweepstakes, but the only way you can afford the suit is if you all live together.

Tori: That's bullshit. Of course we could afford the suit by our selv…HOLY SHIT!

Joe had just showed everyone the monthly bill of the suit.

Skyla: GOD DAMN! Is that the bill or the phone number?!

Tori: On second thought, the more the merrier.

Joe just smiled and left the room.

Dustin: Well, I guess this means we're roommates.

Kelly: Sorry for screaming. I'm Kelly.

Kapri: I'm Kapri.

Marah: I'm her sister Marah

Skyla: What up? I'm Skyla

Tori: Hey, I'm Tori

Cam: I'm Cameron. Cam for short.

Shane: Shane.

Hunter: I'm Hunter.

Dustin: I'm Dustin.

Blake: Hey, I'm Blake. Hunter's brother.

Tori: Brother?_ They look nothing alike. Blake is the hot one. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?_

Hunter: We're adopted.

Tori: Oh. Well now that this little meeting is over, am I the only one hungry?

Shane: Ya, who's up for take out?

Everyone agreed and ordered beef and broccoli from Dragon Inn. After that they all went to bed. _Except one._


	3. Balconys are fun!

_Outside on the balcony…_

Tori stood outside in a light blue robe with white pj pants and with blue and white slippers thinking about a certain someone.

_What the hell is going on? Why can't I get this jackass off my mind?_

Suddenly, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and reached for a punch. But Blake caught the punch just in time. Tori looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What? You're expecting James Brown?"

"No one has _ever_ caught my punches."

"Well it looks like I have."

Blake then pulled her into him and put his arm around her waist.

"Blake, if you don't let me the fuck go I'm gonna,"

"Shut the hell up Tori."

Blake then pushed his lips up against hers.

Tori then gasped and Blake took this opportunity to slip his tongue through and let it guide Tori's. Tori tried to resist but it was to much. _Fuck it._ She put her hand behind his head and pushed his tongue out of her mouth and pushed her tongue in his mouth. Blake was surprised, but also aroused.

_Meanwhile, back inside…_

Everyone was up because they couldn't sleep and were eating left over beef and broccoli. Then Skyla heard something.

"Do you guys hear moaning?"

_Moan_

"I think it's coming from the balcony" said Cam.

The all turned to see Blake and Tori making out.

"Holy Shit!" said Shane.

Blake and Tori immediately broke apart. Blake was cursing to himself that he couldn't be with Tori more, and Tori was as red as Kelly's hair.

Hunter: Damn Bro, didn't know you had it in you.

Kapri: Looks like Tori got her groove back.

Tori: Shut up.

Blake: What are you guys doing up?

Cam: We would ask you guys the same but you already gave us a pretty good display outside.

Kelly: We couldn't sleep so we were eating leftovers when we heard one of you moan.

Tori then growled at her friends.

Marah talking really nervous: Okay…well I guess that's our q to leave.

They all then went to their rooms to get some sleep leaving Tori and Blake alone. Tori then punched Blake in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"You jackass.Why did you kiss me?"

"You liked it didn't you?" said Blake with a cocky grin.

"No" said Tori trying her best not to smile but failing miserably.

"Yeah you did, I can tell."(A/n: sound familiar)

"You are the worst, stupidest, sexist…"

Blake then crashed his lips on hers again and whispered in her ear.

"You need some sleep, but don't worry. We'll rendezvous tomorrow."

With that he left Tori on the balcony stunned.


	4. JOB!

_The next day…_

Kelly and Cam were sitting on the couch together looking through some papers when everyone came into the room.

Dustin: Hey guys. What's up?

Kelly: These bills are up.

Tori: What do you mean? We can pay the rent.

Cam: Yes. But that doesn't count the water, electricity, Marah and Kapri's shopping sprees, food…

Blake: Dude, we get it.

Kelly: Face it guys. Unless one of us is a millionaire, we're going to have to…

Shane: Don't say it.

Kelly: Get…

Kapri: Please Kelly.

Kelly: A…

Skyla: Don't do it!

Kelly: JOB!

Everyone except Kelly and Cam: NNOOOOOOOOO!

_A few hours later…_

Everyone was on the couch looking exhausted.

Marah: I never knew finding a job could be so exhausting.

Kapri: That's probably because neither of us has ever looked for one before.

Blake: Well, if we can find some singles, I'm sure us guys can give you girls a job to do.

This caused all the guys to start cracking up resulting in a smack on the head from all the girls.

Skyla: But you know, that does give me an idea.

Shane: You're going to do it!

Skyla: No jackass, it's been really slow here. I say we go to this hot new club on 183rd.

Tori: You know what I say?

Everyone: What?

Tori: I say… LET'S PARTAY OUR ASSES OFF!

Everyone: YA!

_On the way to the club…_

Everyone was inside Blake's navy BMW. All the guys were wearing black pants and shoes, but they were wearing tank tops in their respective colors with black jackets over them. Tori was wearing a light blue long sleeved blouse and black leather pants with suede boots. She also had on a spiky chocker and matching bracelets with light blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, her hair half up, and light blue sparkling nail polish. Skyla was wearing a brown sleeve less sparkle top that showed off her tattoo that was rose around her arm and a black leather mini skirt with suede boots that came a little under her knees. She also had on gold hoop earrings and gold bangles on her left hand with black nail polish. As for makeup, she had on red lipstick, a bit of brown blush, and red eye shadow. Marah and Kapri had on matching black skirts and knee high boots with an orange tube top for Marah with orange nail polish, with a bit of pink blush, orange eye shadow and glitter gloss. A hot pink tube top for Kapri with pink nail polish, sparkle lip gloss, pink blush, and pink eye shadow. And finally, Kelly was wearing a dark green cap sleeve shirt with black rhinestone jeans and high heeled black boots, clear nail polish, pink lip gloss, and green eye shadow.

"I can't wait to go to that club and scan for guys" said Marah.

"Yap, but from what we saw last night Tori already has a Guy." said Skyla with a grin.

"Blake is not my guy." said Tori with a growl.

"Then what was last night?" asked Kelly with her brow up.

"Ask Blake, he's the one that pounced on me"

"You pounced on her?" said the girls in a menacing voice.

"No. I kissed her and she kissed me back"

"Your mouth" said Tori in a childish way.

"Your tongue" said Blake with a cocky grin.

All the guys started howling with laughter causing Tori to blush. When the got there the club was playing "So Sick Remix" feat. LL Cool J.

"Hey, this club is HOT!" said Skyla already swaying to the music.

"You want to dance?" asked Shane.

"Sure!"

Shane pulled Skyla into the crowd and then they started grinding to the music.

Tori: Damn!

Marah: Skyla really likes Shane. Aw, that's so sweet.

Dustin: Ya and Shane really likes Skyla.

Blake: Well I'm not finna let them show us up. Come on Tor.

Tori: What!

Blake didn't pay attention as he pulled Tori out to the dance floor near Shane and Skyla. He then started dancing with her and she soon followed. The song "Promiscuous" then came on and Blake got a wild look in his eye.

Blake: Come on Tor. What do you say about a dance competition? Or are you to scared I'll smoke you?

"Oh, it's on! If I win you have to let me punch you in the face."

"And If I win you have to let me kiss you in front of all these people."

"What! You jackass…eh…okay DEAL."

The both started pulling out some killer moves along with Skyla and Shane. Then Dustin and Marah, Hunter and Kapri, and Cam and Kelly came out on the dance floor. Tori and Blake were starting to break a sweat when Tori got an idea.

"Tired?" she said with a grin.

"Hell no." said Blake.

"You sure? Maybe you should lie down."

That's when Tori did a light kick to his chest that was just enough to knock him down on his back, but Blake jumped back up by kicking up his legs. Tori was so caught off guard that she didn't relies Blake take his arms around her and pull her into a dip when the song ended causing a cheer from the crowd around them as Blake pulled Tori back up.

"I win." He whispered in her ear.

"How did…you just…you couldn't have…" Tori stuttered.

But Blake just ignored her and took his prize by putting his lips on hers. The crowd started whooping and howling as Blake slowly broke apart.

Tori: Blake you evil… sexy obsess… jerk I'm gonna…

Blake: Wait… did you just call me sexy?

Tori quickly realized what she said and got a horrified look on her face, but quickly turned it into an angry one.

Tori: HELL NO!

Blake: Ya you did. I knew you wanted me.

Tori was about to beat him up if it weren't for Kelly, Skyla, Marah, and Kapri just barely able to hold her down. Then a man came to the group with a smile on his face.

Man: Hi my name is Bill, and I just have to say you all are great dancers.

Kelly: Hey man, thanks.

Bill: Listen, I own this club but I have to run it by myself so I was wondering if you might be interested in a job here.

Shane: Hell ya. When do we start?

Bill: I only open this club on Fridays.

Skyla: That's great. We'll be here.

Bill: Cool.

Tori: Hold on guys. How much does it pay?

Bill: Well if you guys share the money, and considering how this place gets packed on Friday it should amount to this pretty number right here.

Bill then wrote down the number and when he showed the guys their jaws dropped.

Tori: Buddy, you have us as your workers for life.

With that he walked away and they drove back home.


	5. Games

_Back at home…_

"Man, that club was off the chain, but I'm still not tired" said Skyla as she and the others sat on the couch.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" said Marah.

"Isn't that a bit girly?" said Blake.

"So why are you complaining?" said Tori while Blake just shot her a glare.

"I'll go first, Tori truth or dare?" said Kapri.

"Truth"

"Why did Blake kiss you at the club?"

Everyone listened since they were all curious to know.

"We had a dancing contest. If I had won I would be able to punch him in the face. But he won so he got to kiss me in public."

"You mean you guys have been kissing in private before." said Hunter with a grin.

"No jackass, Kelly truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who's the guy you like?"

"Damn it Tori."

"Well…"

"Cam" said Kelly in a small voice but loud enough for everyone to here and cause Cam to blush.

"Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Blake with one of his famous grins.

"Back at ya Tor. Blake I dare you to lock Tori and yourself in the closet for 30 min." said Kelly with an evil look in her eye.

Everyone gasped when Kelly said that. They never knew Kelly could be so evil.

Skyla: Damn Kelly!

Cam: Wow!

Tori: Kelly have you lost it?!

Blake: Come on Tor. I'm beginning to like this game.

With that Blake pulled Tori into the closet leaving the others outside to wait.

Kapri: Wow Kelly. I never knew you were that evil.

But Kelly just giggled.

Kelly: I'm not guys. Don't you know?

Dustin: Know what?

Kelly: Tori and Blake are in love!

Kapri: Um…Kelly, have you been sniffing some of the cleaning supplies?

Kelly: I mean, think about it. If they didn't love each other then why does Blake always wants to kiss her. And why is it that Tori _lets _him kiss her. I mean I know Tori, and if it was anybody else they would be in the hospital and Tori would be on the run.

Skyla: That's right. We once went into a bar and some guy spanked Tori. Next thing we knew he was face down in a trash can.

Marah: But how come it's not the same for Blake?

Kelly: Exactly.

Hunter: So my bro really has a thing for Tori?

Kelly: Ya and I got a plan to get them together.

_In the closet…_

"Has it been 30 min yet?" asked Tori with a bored tone.

"No, it's only been 2." said Blake checking his watch.

"Damn"

"We could do something in the meantime" said

Blake with a smile.

"Not gonna happen"

"You sure about that"

"Positiv-"

But Tori was cut off as Blake pulled her in another one of his famous lip locks. He slid his tongue across her lips for access in which surprisingly Tori granted.

They stayed that way for about 10 min until Tori pulled away.

"Wait, Blake if we keep doing this I need to know what the hell we are."

"Well… what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. God, I'm so confused!"

"How about we compare what we feel."

"What?"

"Like this. When ever I kiss you I go weak. Do you feel the same?"

"Ya. How about this? When we're close I want to get closer." Said Tori while blushing.

"Same here. When I held you at the balcony I never wanted to let go."

"Neither did I"

At that moment their faces started moving closer and closer together.

"You figure out what you want us to be?"

"Ya, this."

With that, she closed the gap between them. This time it was Tori who used her tongue to ask for entrance that was eagerly granted. Blake chuckled as Tori was getting confused with what to do next since he would always lead in their tongue fights, so he put his arms around her and used his tongue to help her a little. After a while, Tori started to get the hang of it and Blake let her take over. But then they heard the doorknob turn. They quickly separated just in time as Kelly opened the door.

Kelly: Okay it's been 30 min. Oh, and we decided to play spin the bottle instead.

Blake: Okay.

When they came out of the closet they saw Hunter spin the bottle and it land on Kapri. They then kissed and when they pulled away Kapri whispered to the girls.

Kapri: You guys his lips taste like cinnamon!

Hunter just licked his lips causing Kapri to giggle.

Kapri: Okay Tori, since you came in last you go next.

Tori hesitated a bit since Blake was the only one she wanted to kiss, but when she span the bottle everyone except Tori and Blake stepped out of the circle.

Tori: You guys set us up!

Dustin: Hey, you guys know the rules.

Tori looked at Blake he looked at her. They both grinned and leaned in. When the pulled away Marah spoke up.

"You know, it's getting late goodnight!"

With that everyone left Tori and Blake alone. Then Tori asked,

"Is this really gonna happen?"

"It's been happening."

Blake then gave her a kiss and wished her goodnight and they both went to their rooms.


	6. Guy Talk

_Three weeks later…_

All of the girls went to the mall which left the guys talking on the couch.

Shane: So Blake, how's it going with you and Tori?

Hunter: Ya, you guys fuck yet.

Blake: Well, about that…

Cam: She didn't put out?

Dustin: Couldn't get her to huh?

Blake: Yes I could, I mean… what happened was…

_Flashback_

_Tori and Blake were watching motocross on the couch. Everyone went to K-mart so they were the only ones in the house. Then Tori asked Blake, _

"_So motocross is kind of like surfing?"_

"_Ya, a bit. You wanna to learn how"_

"_Sure. And I'll teach you how to surf."_

"_Although, there is something we could teach each other how to do." Said Blake with a wild look in his eye._

_Tori then got nervous and decided that now was the time to tell Blake._

"_Um, yeah about that. There is something I have to tell yo-"_

_But Blake didn't listen as he kissed her and started climbing on top of Tori. Tori tried to muffle out words to him but the only thing on Blake's mind was tasting her, not that she minded but she had to tell him what he was about to do. Blake then started kissing down her neck and kept slowly going farther down while his hand was sliding down her stomach. Tori then thought that now that her mouth was free she should tell him before it were too late._

"_Blake?"_

"_Mfm?" Muffled Blake as he was getting closer and closer to her chest and his hand was sliding down the zipper on her jeans._

"_I'm a virgin."_

_The moment Tori said virgin is the exact moment Blake stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened with horror. He then quickly zipped her zipper back up, got off her, and looked her dead in the eye._

"_Your…you're a virgin?"_

"_Well…ya, I am. I mean, why did think I was so freaked the first time you kissed me?"_

"_Probably because I kissed you without you knowing I was gonna kiss you." said Blake still in shock._

"_Look, if you wanna see somebody that's not a virgin I understa-"_

_But Blake just gave her a light kiss on the lips and looked deep into her eyes and spoke._

"_Tori, I'm not gonna leave you for some skank. If you're a virgin then I'll…gulp…wait." _

"_You…you will!"_

"_Well… ya I wi-"_

_But Tori cut him off as she tackled him and started to tongue resell. But Blake started to get aroused again and put his hand in her back pocket._

"_Blake!" said angry Tori._

"_Sorry!" this is going to be harder than I thought._

_End flashback_

All the guys then started cracking up.

Shane: Man you are in some deep shit.

Cam: I'm agreeing with Shane on this one. Man, you're fucked.

Blake: Laugh it up. Oh, and by the way. Tori told me that the other girls are virgins to.

That caused all the guys to stay silent and look at Blake in horror.

Hunter: _gulp…_all of them?

Blake: yup, and that's not even the worst part.

_Flashback_

_Monday_

_Blake and Tori were riding down the hill on a dirt bike. Tori had her arms safely around Blake and Blake put a hand on her thy which resulted in her slapping him on the back._

_Tuesday _

_Blake walked into the kitchen where Tori was eating a corndog. He then quickly turned around before he pounced on her._

_Wednesday_

_Tori just walked in from surfing in a bikini. Blake got a look at her and had to force himself from staring._

_Thursday_

_Tori and Blake were on the couch when Tori spilled water on her top. Blake just drooled._

_Friday_

_Tori and Blake were on their break from working at the club. Tori was grinding into Blake when she felt something stick her in the back._

"_Damn Blake is there a snake in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

_Blake just blushed._

_End flashback_

Cam: I have an idea. If you're getting needs, than Tori might be getting them too. And I think it's only a matter of time before she's ready.

Blake: I hope so.


	7. Ready

_At the mall…_

Tori just got done telling the girls about how she told Blake she was a virgin and what's been happening after that.

Tori: You guys, what am I going to do.

Kelly: Well, do you love Blake?

Tori: Well, ya I do.

Skyla: And do you think you're ready?

Tori: Yes…I am.

Skyla: Then here's what you do.

_Back at the house…_

Tori checked her pocket to make sure the package she had was still there. She could not believe what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and knocked on Blake's door.

"Come in"

When Tori went in she saw Blake lying on his bed with his shirt off. She went over to Blake and saw that his eyes were closed. So, she tried to shake him awake.

"Blake, you awake?"

No answer. So she shook a little harder. Still no answer. She was about to give up when she felt a pare of strong arms wrap around her and pull her into him. She looked up to see that he was looking strait at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, how's it going Tor…WOW!

Blake just realized that Tori was wearing a blue tube top and her black leather pants.

"Wow Tor, what's the occasion?"

"This."

Tori then kissed Blake with a lot of passion and Blake's hand wondered into Tori's back pocket, but this time Tori didn't stop him but smiled. Blake then felt a square package and thought, "It couldn't be, could it?" He then pulled out the package and opened his eyes. They widened as he saw what the package was and broke off the kiss to look at Tori.

"Tor, are you sure?"

Tori hesitated a bit, but nodded. He then wrapped his arms around her climbed on top of her and started to reach for her pants.

"Is this what you really want to do Tori?" asked Blake as he pulled the zipper down on her pants.

"Yes"

Blake then took her in his arms and made sure she would remember this night.

_In the living room…_

Kapri: You guys think they started yet?

Other room: HOLY SHIT!

Marah: I'm thinking that's a yes.


	8. Sister Oh Dear!

A/N: This one goes out to blueturtle1888. You sent me my first review. THANKS!

_The next morning…_

Tori and Blake woke up about a have hour ago and were getting their clothes on when Tori spoke up.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

She then swatted Blake hard on the back.

"Ow! Tor, what was that for?"

"For making me scream you bastard." said Tori with a slight smile on her face.

Blake then got a devilish look in his eye which Tori caught instantly.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it. You are not about t-"

But Blake cut her off again and tackled her to the bed with her laughing.

_In the living room…_

Tori and Blake walked in to find Cam and Kelly making out on the couch.

Blake and Tori: HOLY SHIT!

Cam and Kelly instantly broke apart and everyone came into the room wondering what the scream was about.

Kapri: What's wrong!?

Tori was to busy trying to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably. And Blake was trying to tell the others though his laughs.

Blake: Kelly…Ha…Cam…Ha-ha…Swapping spit!

That caused all the others to start laughing as well while Cam and Kelly were blushing madly. Finally Marah spoke up.

Marah: Oh! Tori I almost forgot. This letter came for you.

When Tori opened the letter she got a horrified look on her face.

Skyla: What's wrong Tori?

Tori: My…my sister is coming for a visit.

Dustin: Great, we can all meet her.

Tori: Or beat her.

Hunter: What was that?

Tori: Uh, guys. There's something you should know about my sist-"

But it was too late. The doorbell rang and Kelly opened it to reveal a girl that was a little older than Tori but had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tube top and a _really_ short jean skirt with babyphat high heals.

Tori: Hey Lori.

Lori: Ugh… How many times do I have to tell you _Victoria_? It's Loretta.

Blake: Victoria?

Loretta looked at Blake, Skyla, Shane, and Cam in discuss.

Loretta: Victoria? Why is it that you let _those_ speak?

Skyla: What do you mean _those_?

Loretta then walked over to Skyla with a sweet smile on her face.

Loretta: Look _nigro_, you should only be allowed to speak when spoken to.

She then pointed to Blake and Cam.

Loretta: And tell your little chingow friends to do the same.

Skyla: You…BITCH!

Skyla then slapped Loretta and would have started to beat her up if it weren't for Shane holding her back.

Skyla: YOU RACIST BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU.

Loretta: Victoria! Tell her to get away from me!

Tori: No _Lori._ Come into my room. We need to talk.

With that Tori led her sister to her room and slammed the door shut.

_In Tori's room…_

"Victoria, can you believe her? It just goes to show you that's what happens when you're around nig-"

But Tori cut her off as she punched her strait across the face. Loretta looked at her in shock as she held her jaw.

"Lori this time you have gone too far. You disrespected my friends and my boyfriend. I think it's time you,"

"Boyfriend? You mean that navy wearing chi-"

"Try to call him or any of my friends for that matter that again and I'll do more then punch you in the face."

Loretta quickly shut her mouth and stared at her sister in shock. All while growing up, she would always be the dominant sibling. Now, here she was being yelled at by her own sister.

"Lori, what happened to you!? What happened to the sister that stayed with me in the hospital for three days when I had pneumonia? What happened to the sister that helped me take care of our golden retriever that thanks to us is still alive at mom and dad's house? What happened to the sister that didn't care about race? The one that only cared about someone's personalities. The one that went away when I got a bitch for a sister. What happened to MY SISTER!?"

"Vicky…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. Just get your racist ass out of my house!"

When Tori opened the door for her sister everyone fell because they were listening in on their conversation. Tori just rolled her eyes and allowed her sister to walk out the door sniffling.

_Later that day…_

Everyone was on the couch thinking about what just happened when Blake walked into the room.

Blake: You guys seen Tor?

Kelly: She's probably in the workout room. When ever she's feeling emotional the first thing she wants to do is hit something.

Kapri: I just don't understand. I mean, we've met Lori before and she never acted this way around us.

Skyla: Ya, but that was before I moved in with you guys.

Blake: Well, I'm gonna go check up on Tor.

When Blake went into the workout room he found Tori literally beating the stuffing out of the punching bag that had a picture of her sister in the middle. She was covered in sweat and steady hitting the punching bag. Blake knew he was supposed to help her but he was pretty turned on right now. She then did a round house kick to the punching bag which sent it to the floor. She started panting while Blake took his chance to speak up.

"Damn Tor!"

Tori then looked up at Blake still panting. Blake then closed the door and walked up to Tori.

"Look, I want to apologize for how my sister treated you. She wasn't always like that. She used to be a real sister" said Tori in a sincere voice.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not the first time this happened. Hunter once had a friend that was cool at first, but once he herd I was his brother he started acting like a jerk. Hunter then beat him up because he was cursing at me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't give a shit about racism" said Blake with a slight grin on his face.

He then cupped her face in her hands.

"Feel better?"

"Ya, thanks."

Blake then put his arms around her waist and looked at her with his grin still on his face.

"So…Victoria is it?"

Tori then shot Blake a death glare.

"Blake if you tell anyone my real name I'll kick your ass from hear to Antarcti-"

But Blake just silenced her put pressing his lips on hers.

A/N: That wasn't the last time you'll hear from Lori though. I wrote this chapter to convince people that racism is wrong. I hope yall leaned something. Please Review!


	9. Surprise!

A/N: Thank yall so much for the reviews. I hope that last chapter taught yall that if you're racist it doesn't just hurt foreigners, it hurts your family. On with the story!

_Two days later…_

Tori has been doing a lot better since the incident with Lori, but all the girls have still been a little bummed out. For instance, Shane and Skyla used to meet at the skate park to do tricks, but now all Skyla wants to do is mope around. Marah and Kapri don't want to go shopping. Kelly doesn't go on her computer. And Tori won't even touch her surf board. All the guys thought this was a serious problem and called an emergency meeting at the motocross track.

Blake: Alright guys, any ideas?

Dustin: We could take them to a fancy restaurant.

Blake: Too expensive.

Shane: We could buy them flowers.

Blake: Done before.

Hunter: We could give them a head.

Blake: Oh, Hell to the nall.

Cam: We could take them to the _place._

Blake: No way that's gonna…wait. That's perfect!

The _place_ was somewhere special that the guys found awhile back. But you have to get up really late for the best part of the place.

Blake: Okay, so it's settled. We wake the girls up around one to take them to the place.

All the guys: Got it!

_At the house…_

Blake and Tori were sleeping soundly in Blake's bed when Blake's alarm clock woke them up.

"Damn it Blake. Why the hell did you set your clock for one in the damn morning!?"

"I did it to help you" said Blake while putting his shirt on.

"How the hell is waking me up at one in the morning going to…wait." Tori paused and saw Blake getting his cloths on. "What are you doing?"

"Come on. We're going somewhere special." Blake threw Tori a white sleeve less shirt and some dark blue jeans. Drowsily, Tori put them on with her black converse. Blake then helped her put on his black jean jacket.

"You're going to need this. It's pretty cold where all of us are going."

"All of us?"

"Ya, the others are going with us" said Blake while putting on his black leather jacket.

"As long as I get to kick your ass for waking me up at 1:00 am I'm okay with that" said Tori sounding very tired.

"Trust me Tor, you're gonna thank me for this."

Tori and Blake met the others outside but when the girls headed to the car the guys stopped them.

Hunter: Hold on girls, we're walking.

Skyla: Excuse you?

Dustin: Ya, it's refreshing and it will wake you guys up.

All the girls: Awwwww Hell.

As they made their way to the place they were walking along the beach when the guys led them to a cave. While inside the cave the girls started getting cold and while Marah was shivering, Dustin came behind her and put his arms around her. She smiled at him as they walked together. As they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, it kept getting colder and colder. Finally when they got to the end of the cave all the girls looked in awe at a massive tower off ice that was surrounded by a lake.

Skyla: Oh…My…GOD!

Tori: What is this?

Kelly: It's beautiful.

Cam: And the best part should start in about…three…two…one.

Then, as if it were a miracle, the moonlight from the holes at the top of the cave all shined on the tower of ice and the light reflected on the whole cave. Tori turned to Skyla to see the look on her face since her friend loved lightshows, but when she looked around she saw that she was happily kissing Shane fully on the lips with his arms around her. Tori smiled and turned to Blake to kiss him as a way of thanking him. After, they all went home.


	10. Tattoo!

_A few days later…_

The girls were back to their normal selves and were playing truth or dare while the guys went to the skate park. Kapri got dared to hold her breath for 30 seconds while standing upside down.

All the girls except Karpi: 28…29…29 ½.

Kapri then made a noise that made the girls laugh.

Kelly: Alright Kapri, 30.

Kapri then let her breath go and turned right side up again.

Skyla: I still don't know why you took that dare Kapri. We all know you stuffed your bra in 5th grade.

Kapri then shot a glare at Skyla.

Kapri: You guys better not tell anybody.

Marah: Don't worry sis, we won't.

Skyla: Alright Tori, Truth or Dare. Did you ever give Blake a blow job?

Tori: Dare.

Kapri: I knew it!

Tori: Hey, just because I picked dare doesn't mean I gave Blake a blow job.

All the girls: Yeah, right!

Tori just rolled her eyes.

Skyla: Okay, let's see. Hmm…Oh! I got it! Wait…you're too much of a chicken shit to do it.

Tori: Do what?

Skyla: Get a tattoo.

All the girls gasped but Tori just looked cocky.

Tori: Okay, I'll do it. That is too easy.

Skyla: Wait, I have to pick where it will go, and what it will be.

Tori hesitated a bit, but agreed and the girls headed for the tattoo parlor.

_At the tattoo parlor…_

The girls came in looking at all the designs on the walls while a radio was blasting "Ms. New Booty". Then, one tattoo design caught Skyla's eye.

Skyla: _Perfect._

Then, a black woman with black braids with white streaks, three piercing in each ear and a pierced nose came from behind a curtain.

Women: Hi, I'm Spirit. How may I help you?

Tori: I'm here for a tattoo.

Spirit: Then you came to the right place. Please, right this way.

Spirit then led the girls to the back room.

Spirit: So what tattoo will you be having today?

Skyla: She'll have it on her lower back, and the tattoo will be…

Skyla then whispered the rest in Spirit's ear.

Tori: is this going to hurt?

Spirit: Here, our motto is pain is relative.

Then Sprit set to work.

_One hour later…_

Spirit: So…how do you feel?

Tori then looked up from rubbing the pad on her back with a frown.

Tori: Pain is relative.

Kelly: Well what's the tattoo?

Tori then turned around and removed the pad. All the girls gasped while Skyla grinned.

Tori: What? What's on my ass?

Tori then turned to a mirror and looked over her shoulder to see in big navy letters surrounded in light blue the word…_Blake._

Marah: Blake is so going to be surprised when he sees that!

Tori then whipped her head around to face Marah.

Tori: Are you nuts?! He'll think I'm some obsessed psycho, dump me, and take a restraining order on my ass all in the same second!

Kapri: Don't worry Tor. As long as Blake doesn't see it, he won't do anything.

Tori: I hope so.

_Back at home…_

The girls were walking through the door when they heard an engine outside.

Skyla: The guys!

Kelly: They're home!

Tori: My tattoo!

Skyla: Tori put the pad back on your tattoo. You guys then follow my lead.

Tori then quickly put the pad back on and pulled down her shirt while Skyla put on "Hollaback Girl" and the girls started singing along when the guys walked in.

Girls: Let me hear you say this shit, is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S. This shit, is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Again this shit, is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S. This shit, is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

The girls then turned around to see the guys staring at them with amused faces. Embarrassed, Marah walked to the stereo and turned it off.

Blake: So…like Gwen Stefani?

All the guys then started laughing causing the girls to blush.

_Three days later…_

Everyone went to K-mart while once again, leaving Tori and Blake behind. Ever since Tori got her tattoo she had been avoiding Blake in hopes that he wouldn't find it. But now that they were all alone she had to hide from him in the closet. She then heard him calling her name in hopes of finding her.

"Come on Tor. Where are ya?"

Tori then frowned since she had really wanted to be with Blake, but was afraid of what he would do if he saw the tattoo. She then heard the knob of the door turn and quickly stood up and to make it look like she was looking for something, she started searching through the pockets when Blake came in.

"Oh! Hey Blake."

"What's up with hiding in the closet Tor?"

"I'm not hiding! I'm just…looking for my white bandana."

"You mean the one on your head?" said Blake with his arms crossed not looking very amused.

Tori then put her hand on her head and realized that she had indeed put on her white bandana this morning.

"Wow. I've been spending way to much time with Marah. Oh well, mystery solved. See ya!"

"Oh no you don't. You ain't getting away that easy." said Blake with a devilish grin.

He then took Tori in his arms and closed the door. Blake pressed his lips against hers and his tongue entered her mouth with much passion. But he felt something was wrong. Usually when they did this Tori would go all out, but now it felt like she was afraid of something. Blake then laid back on the floor with Tori on top of him not breaking the kiss. He explored every nick and crevice of her mouth while his hand slid down her back. He then felt Tori tense up and was wondering why, but he suddenly stopped when he felt some kind of patch on her lower back. He broke off the kiss and looked at Tori with his eyes full of worry.

"When did you get that?"

Tori then got worried. He found it.

"Uh…surfing accident. Got it three days ago."

"Well let me see." said Blake as he reached for the patch.

"No, Blake wait!"

But it was too late as Blake pulled off the patch

and his eyes widened as he saw something that wasn't a wound, but a tattoo of his name.

"Tor…what…how…why?"

"Skyla dared me to and I didn't want to back down." said Tori while looking at the ground.

When she looked up she saw Blake still looking at her wide eyed which caused her to get scared.

"Blake please don't get mad. I really like you and don't want to lose you and,"

Blake just silenced her as he stuck he tongue through her mouth and climbed on top of her. When he pulled away he had a grin on his face while Tori just looked shocked.

"What was that for?"

"Well…I was going to wait till your birthday but,"

Blake then lifted up the sleeve on his shirt to reveal a tattoo of a surfboard with the name _Tori _on it.

"Oh…Blake!"

Tori then tackled Blake to the ground and hungrily started to unbuckle his pants while Blake ripped off her jeans and cut off the light switch sending the temperature in the house a hundred degrees hotter.


End file.
